


While We Were Time Looping

by nevermindirah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, let's talk about our feelings baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: Daisy enjoyed the hell out of that kiss. But Sousa doesn't remember it, or any of what he said to her, and that doesn't sit right. If she wants to kiss him again, and wow does she ever, she should probably talk to him first.Set after 7.09 As I Have Always Been.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	While We Were Time Looping

They survived! Hugs all around. The team are filtering out of the command room for some much deserved downtime, with a promise to come back together in a few hours to memorialize Enoch.

"Sousa, hey, you have a minute?" Daisy asks, confident as ever but just a little breathless.

"Of course!" Daniel says with a smile. "What do you need?"

Daisy quirks her mouth a little at what a fucking nerd he is. "Always at the ready to help." She waves for him to follow her, and leads him down the hall into an empty room. She sits down and gestures for him to join her.

"Hey, so, I feel like you have a right to know about some stuff that happened in time loops you don't remember." Sousa looks shifty, like he's worried he might've embarrassed himself. "Don't worry, it's good stuff! We, uh, kissed. Also you said some really sweet things about how you think I'm impressive and fun and you want to help me get back up when I run at brick walls, and I think you compared me to Peggy Carter? Which I have a lot of different feelings about, but... Oh and also you died for me." Daisy pauses, looks at the floor. "Let's please only do that the once, but I'd like to kiss you some more, if that's cool with you."

She takes a few deep breaths. That was a lot of words real fast, but better to rip off the bandaid.

Daniel looks at her from under his lashes. "Thank you for telling me," he says. Daisy feels more and more like she's quaked her insides with every second she's waiting for him to continue. He looks away, licks his lips, meets her eyes again, and says, "I'd like that a lot."

"Cool," Daisy says. Because she's cool and she can totally be cool about this. And now that she knows they're on the same page again, she can let herself blush just a little.

* * *

They talk for a while, about little stuff and big stuff. He says something that makes her think of a meme, and she ends up digging around in her text history with May to find it for him. He asks a few things about what else happened in the time loop, but mostly he asks about the team and their time together. 

Daniel admits for what to him is the first time that his face may not show it but the sheer volume of bizarre has been overwhelming him since the moment he set foot outside of his own time. He'd been too busy trying to keep his feet under him to really notice the feeling he got every time he looked at Daisy. But as soon as the word fiance came out of his mouth in that bar with the youngest Malick, it was like a switch flipped and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

She asks him if there's anything she can do to help him deal with having been yanked out of his time. He's quiet for a little while, not really sure what would help, but it means a lot that she offered. He ends up telling her about the last time he was with his family, Thanksgiving 1954 with his parents and sister and her husband and their kids. Nothing all that special really, just how hilarious toddlers are. It occurs to him that if they end up sticking around the '80s after the crisis has passed, maybe he could look up any of his family who are still alive in this time. Maybe she could help with that, or at least help with figuring out whether they still need to worry about ripples in the timeline at this point.

They laugh about how much both of their brains hurt trying to even talk about time travel.

Daisy brings up that there aren't many people who care about her well-being as fiercely as he seems to, and it means a lot to her, but she does need him to remember that she's an adult and nagging her to go back to bed will not be cute outside of medical emergencies. He takes it well. It's kinda cute when he gets all sheepish about it.

They both think about making a hilariously awkward segue to other ways they might ask each other to go to bed. Neither of them says anything, but there's an edge to how their eyes meet in the silence. Turns out Daniel knows how to smirk.

Daniel asks if there's any '80s fashion that she'd recommend for him, since he was such a spoilsport at the thrift shop with all the elephant pants. She pauses for dramatic effect and then goes to town explaining the punk aesthetic until she can't keep herself from laughing at the rising panic behind his eyes. And then she tells him the blue shirt is a good look that never really goes out of style.

* * *

"Uh, obviously I don't remember what I said, but I'm sorry to bring up my ex when I was telling you how great I think you are."

Daisy laughs. "It's ok! Basically all of my exes have either betrayed me to HYDRA or died, so can you, like, not do that?"

"Absolutely," Daniel says. "Cross my heart and, uh, I will do my very best not to die."

"So, you dated the famous Director Carter, huh?"

Daniel's face falls a little with uncertainty, but Daisy is grinning. "Simmons is gonna totally lose her shit, she's obsessed, she will talk your ear off about her for literally days. She might ask you to fact-check a paper she wrote about her back at the academy."

He laughs, a big, booming thing. "Coulson already asked me to fact-check a paper he wrote about me. And you call me a square!"

Daisy reaches for his hand and they entwine their fingers together. She says, "What can I say? We know how to have fun around here."

He squeezes her hand. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh and one more thing. If you want man to man advice about dating in the 21st century, Mack's your guy. He and YoYo have this weirdly healthy thing going despite some major complications." Daisy meets Daniel's eyes, and they smile at each other. "Do not, under any circumstances, go to Deke. Or Coulson -- it took him, like, a million years to finally get with May, and he probably only managed it because he was dying."

"Wait, so May and Coulson aren't your parents?"

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last week but didn't get around to finishing it before last night's episode. And then Sousa drops a line that Mack caught him up on all the backstory! Thanks, new episode, for breaking my heart several times over but also keeping this one line in my fic draft canon-compliant!


End file.
